Kick It Up
by Strawberry Smoothies
Summary: Based on 'Kick It Up'.  When Rocky and CeCe decide to spend time away from each other, CeCe's bored.  Luckily, Ty comes to save the day and they find out a little more about each other.


**A/N: New story! I know you probably don't want to hear about my life, but I was watching this episode and I realized that Ty didn't come in at all… So I decided to change that!**

**Based on 'Kick It Up' only with a little Ty x CeCe flair :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up**

"Call me back, Grandma," CeCe giggled. She clicked the phone off before groaning loudly. What had she been thinking? She grabbed her favorite bag before storming out of the door. She and Rocky did everything together. At high school, they already made their cliques and she and Rocky had always just moved from group to group. They made so many friends because she and Rocky were just so energetic, with each other. But without the Rocky, CeCe was lonely, friendless, and now she had an apple when she just wanted a pear.

"Yo CeCe, what's up girl?"

CeCe looked up from her spot sulking on the stairs in front of her apartment building. Ty was leaning against the brick wall, his gray fedora hat adorned on his head and wearing a stylish leather jacket.

"Hey Ty," CeCe waved tiredly, slumping even more if possible. Seeing Ty made her think of Rocky, and also how she was completely alone. Deuce was gone on his date, and she had thought that even though she and Ty were good friends, that he would be out with some other friends or something.

Said boy straightened his back, did a little dance, and made his way over to CeCe. Taking a seat next to her, he peered at her before commenting, "You look depressed."

"Whaaa?" CeCe gasped, leaning back and slapping him lightly on the arm, "What do you mean by that?"

Ty rolled his eyes and answered flatly, "Well first of all …my sister isn't anywhere in sight. Second, you're slumping with a frown on your face. Last and most importantly, look what you're wearing."

CeCe raised an eyebrow, glancing down. She was wearing that nice camo green blouse that she wore when she first met that stupid Henry kid and some simple jeans and her favorite brown boots with a slight heel.

"Yeah?" CeCe asked blandly.

"You're not wearing anything sparkly."

CeCe gasped, grabbing her bag and holding it over her shirt.

"Don't look at me!" she shouted, "I'm not decent!"

Of course that attracted more than a few stares. Ty rolled his eyes again and asked a bit softer, "So what's really wrong?"

CeCe sighed and twiddled her fingers. "Well… I thought that Rocky and I were becoming too much like Gunther and Tinka."

"I can see how that's a problem," Ty laughed.

CeCe cracked a smile and continued, "So I told Rocky that we should take a break for a little white…"

"And that's why you're lonely and sulking," Ty finished.

"Yeah," CeCe said deadpanned.

Ty got to his feet and brushed off his butt. "Well," he drawled, "I've got nothing to do today. You wanna hang out?"

CeCe raised an eyebrow, letting a pretty smile on her face before she took his outstretched hand. "Rocky's wrong about you," CeCe smiled, "You are smooth."

"Well that's what I do," Ty smirked, spinning on his toes while making his way to the car. His foot got caught on a rock and he fell over, his hat rolling away. CeCe strut over, her heel making clicks on the ground, before she bent down and took his fedora hat carefully in her hands. Twirling it around, she swung it on her head, and the awkwardness around them broke. Feeling much at ease, she posed, a large, contagious smile on her face.

"You like?" CeCe asked playfully, sucking in her cheeks, and doing a few poses for him. Ty leaned back, resting his elbows on the cement, before adding snippily, "Yeah I do, probably because it's _my _hat."

CeCe rolled her eyes for once, reached out and took his hand, and helped pull him to her feet while adding in with a little sniffle, "I needed some flair. Since I can't do any sparkles, I decided to add in Ty flair."

"Ty flair," Ty murmured thoughtfully, opening her car door for her. "I like the sound of that."

Once CeCe had been sitting comfortably, Ty shut the car door and went to the other side.

…

"I'm so serious! We're just dancing and then all of a sudden, one of the guest stars tries to pull a _Deuce move _on Rocky!"

"One of those tap dancers?" Ty clicked his tongue in disapproval. "Nah, my sister deserves better."

They had just parked Ty's car in the parking lot and decided to visit the park across the apartment buildings.

"Seriously, maybe a cool ballroom dancer. I know that she loves her hip hop, but she is always ranting about romance," CeCe laughed.

"What type of guy do you want?" Ty asked, his face serious.

CeCe continued her walking, pondering over it. "Well I want him to be a dancer," CeCe said absolutely, "a hip hop dancer would be really cool… Of course he'd have to be a little cute, and have sweet style like me."

"Some flair?" Ty asked. He had meant for it to be light and to make a small joke, but his voice was serious, hopeful, and low. CeCe stared at him, and answered, "Yes, it'd have to be nice enough that I wouldn't mind wearing it."

He had been quiet, his brain trying to rack up a correct response to her. All the wheels in his head had stopped turning, as if a CeCe drug had caused them to stop functioning. When she said that she wanted to be able to wear her guys' clothing, was she also mentioning to the fact that she had stolen his fedora?

"What about you?"

Ty felt himself paused and he was slightly shocked at her question. In a low voice, he answered seriously, "I'd like her to be a dancer too. She'd have to have pretty eyes. Happy ones, especially when she's dancing."

CeCe smiled at him, before shivering slightly.

"Hey, let me," Ty shrugged out of his leather jacket, and slipped held it up for her. CeCe felt her cheeks flush, glad that it was night, and slipped her arms through the sleeves. Once she was nice and snug, he zipped it up. A tense, not awkward, silence came over them and CeCe's big brown eyes looked deeply into Ty's matching eyes. Ty leaned in slowly, so slow that she almost didn't see him moving, his head turning slightly as his lips closed.

"I'm stealing your entire wardrobe," CeCe whispered. Ty paused, leaning back. He smiled his completely unique Ty smile and shrugged, "This just means that you have reason to see me tomorrow."

CeCe quirked an eyebrow.

"So that you can return my jacket," Ty said hurriedly, his cheeks flushing.

"Of course," CeCe agreed. The two finished their walk around the park, and Ty dropped her off at her apartment.

As the boy turned to leave, CeCe shouted, "Wait!"

Ty turned, hands in his pockets. He felt a small smile grace his face at the sight of CeCe. His jacket looked too big on her, falling from her petite and slender body, but making her look simply adorable. His hat had slipped over her eyes, and her messy red locks seemed to be extra messy today but in an alluring way.

"Tomorrow … Rocky's going to be at her karate class," CeCe bit her lip, lashes dusting across her cheeks as she downcast her eyes, "Maybe …if you're free…"

"Yeah, I'd love to," Ty grinned. "Tomorrow, I'll come by around ten."

"I'll make sure I'm all dolled up," CeCe smiled. Ty stood there, contemplating for a second. His lips had closed again and this time, she could tell right away he was leaning in. His lips touched her cheek gently, CeCe's eyes closed as butterflies flew in her stomach and his smell of Axe left her in a putty of goo. His lips lingered there, before he pulled away and his brown eyes searched hers. When he saw the dazed, clouded look, he smirked.

"See you, CeCe," he said and left. Once he had turned the corner, he leaned against the apartment, a hand over his heart. It pumped loud and hard under his hand and he felt his breath caught in his throat. Her cheek had been so soft and her face had looked so peaceful. Plus, she smelled so good, so good that his mind was still swimming from the feeling of ecstasy.

Yeah, he'd see her most definitely tomorrow. But first, he really needed to lie down. And then think about CeCe's fabulous hair and her gorgeous eyes.


End file.
